This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The Director is responsible for oversight of all Center activities and for developing new research programs and funding sources, assisted by the External Scientific Advisory Board. The Director reports to Dr. Daniel Dorsa. Dr. Joseph Robertson, OHSU President, serves as PI of the Core grant. The Director is aided in this responsibility by the Associate Directors for Administration, Translational Research, and Animal Research, the Information Technology and Engineering Director (see ITG SPID) and the three Research Division Heads (see Center Operations SPID). Her office is responsible for production of annual progress reports, the five-year core grant renewal, and facilities grants, such as the C06 and G20. The Director has overall responsibility to insure that OHSU activities on the OHSU West Campus are supportive of the missions and goals of the Center. The OHSU Public Information Officer uses a variety of methods to create public awareness, understanding, and support for ONPRC research, primate research, and all biomedical research. During the last year, ONPRC completed a formal strategic planning process with all units. This plan began in July 2010 and extends through June of 2015. Progress on strategic goals is monitored quarterly.